


I like You Too (Solomon x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Magic Play, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Solomon wants you to know he likes you... in a new sort of way
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 24





	I like You Too (Solomon x F!Reader)

He's been giving you those eyes all day. The eyes that knew, or at least you called them that because you thought he knew. Lately, he's been all you ever thought about, like ever. During anything you did, he would always pop into mind. And maybe… maybe you wanted him to know. Maybe that was your goal every time your eyes lingered a little too long on his form, hoping that he'd catch you. 

And definitely every night as you pleasured yourself to the thought of him. It was quite exciting, the thought of having him walk in on you as your fingers rolled over your clit. "Solomon…" his name would roll off of your tongue so easily. 

But today it was worse. You could feel him staring daggers into your back in every class that you shared with him and it almost made you….uncomfortable. Did he actually know? Were you that obvious in your attraction toward him? 

You kept thinking about it at dinner that night, completely distracted by the possibility of him knowing to notice the food fight that almost happened. You even almost slipped in the shower after dinner because you were too distracted to notice the soap slipping out of your hands and onto the floor until you almost tripped on it. And then you went to bed and you could've sworn you felt a hand press up under your nightgown and you swiftly turned around to find an empty room. It's not usual of Asmodeus to play pranks but… the room felt too empty for it to be him. 

With a frown, you laid down under the covers, staring at the ceiling. That odd feeling of someone touching you was back, crawling up your leg slowly. You tried to swat it away, gasping as it brushed over your core before retrieving. 

"So it is true…" you jumped up at the voice, watching Solomon emerge from the shadows. "S-solomon!? How did you get in here?" He chuckled quietly, stopping just short from your bed where he held up a textbook. "I wanted to return this, after you forgot it in class, but you werent in here so i decided to wait. In the meantime, I found some rather… interesting texts send between you and Asmodeus. I shouldn't have looked, but its not my fault your phone was unlocked." 

So much information and that tingling sensation between your legs was back, although you tried to ignore it. "D-did you read all of it…?" Solomon smirked, moving closer to you until he was hovering above you on the bed. "Do you feel that?" Feel what? So he did know… "thats my magic. I didn't do much, really. It's simply a little spell to know your deepest desires and right now…" he took his pointer finger and traced it over the blanket, between your legs until it stopped right at your core, "you desire me right here." 

Your face flushed with heat, your legs instinctively closing, although the invisible force was still there. "Youre so needy, (Y/ N). I can sense it. Tell me, how long have you… Thought of me?" Your eyes stared into his, seeing his hand come up and gently caress over your cheek. "N-not for long…." At least you didn't think it was that long? 

He climbed on top of you, attacking your waste before forcing you back against your pillows and trapping you with his hand. "Really? I think that's a lie." One of his hands travelled down, tracing over your clothed core before finding your exposed legs. "You look good in this, you know. But I can feel youre not wearing any underwear… were you about to get off to the thought of me?" 

You could tell it was turning him on too; you watched the bulge in his pants form as you nodded slowly, not daring to speak. He let out a breath he didnt know he was holding, his head dipping down to brush his lips against yours. "How would you like the real thing?" As his words progressed, you could feel his index slip underneath the gown, finding your soaking core. 

"I-i… would like that a lot…" you mumbled, desperate to feel his lips against yours but he pulled back again, only leaving his finger to run between your folds. "Youre so wet for me already and all I've done was talk up until now…" you swallowed a moan, wanting to retort and make him aware of his own erection but he shot you a look. "Youre desperate for me, (Y/N), admit it. You just want me to absolutely ruin you." 

You bit your lip, humming in response as he pushed his finger into you. "Y-yes….!" He laughed quietly, leaning back up to kiss you hard. "Do you even deserve it?" His finger was curling inside with every pump and you couldn't help the moan that escaped you. "Yes.. Yes i do..!" His other hand reached down to cup his bulge, rubbing over it "then beg.." 

Another finger entered you, his pumping becoming faster and you moaned out loud in response, taking a deep breath, "p-please Solomon… I want you… hah… so bad! Please.. For days, .. You've been on my mind.. God, please!" He laughed a little, pulling his fingers back to undo his pants, "you can be such a slut, you know that?" You took in another deep breath as he took his fingers back, your eyes fluttering down to watch him, although his stayed on yours. "Open." 

You nodded, pulling your gown up further as you spread your legs for him. He watched you open up, intently. Your dripping cunt was on display and he wanted nothing more than thrust right in. Your eyes turned dark with lust as you watched him pull his erection out of his pants, which he pulled down a bit more before he slid above you again. His eyes watched yours, which flicked back up as he positioned himself. You bit your lip in response, using your hands to spread your hole a bit as he pushed in. 

You gasped out in shock, throwing your head against the pillows as he filled you up. Solomon took your hands and pulled them above your head, holding them there with one of his as he thrusted in. "You clenched the minute I thrusted in… you just really want to keep me there, dont you, slut?" 

A whine escaped at his words, feeling his powerful thrusts inside of you; he didn't give you the satisfaction of slow love making when you were acting like this. "N-no… y-yes…!" You didnt even know anymore; the feeling of his dick inside of you, brushing past all the good spots too much. 

He laughed, pressing another rough kiss to your lips. "Youre already so incoherent and i haven't even fucked you good yet." His thrusts were hitting deeper as your legs wrapped around his waist. Your mouth was agape, letting out a heavy breath. "S-solomon…" This was better than what you imagine. You clenched around him, feeling his balls slap against your ass with every heavy thrust. "Such a whore… hah… youre enjoying this...maybe I should've found you sooner…" you groaned in response, arching your back. His eyes drifted to your chest, his hips slamming against yours as his dick twitched. "Do you want me..? To fill you up?" Your body's response was a tight clench. He moaned as a result, still pumping into you as he released your hands and steadied himself. 

You grabbed his face, kissing him roughly as he rocked your bed. At this point you were sure you woke up the whole house, but who cares. His hips slammed against yours again before his thrusts slowed, his cock twitching as it spurted his seed inside of you. "Hah…" this time it was him moaning against your lips, eagerly trying to hide his moans with hungry movements. Your walls pulsated around him, trying to gather everything until he pulled his softened cock out of you and fell beside you on the bed. 

For a while, you just laid there, panting and staring at the ceiling, at least until Solomon wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. "Ah…. I like you too, by the way. I dont know if I made that obvious or not…" 


End file.
